


Hunting Wolves

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [33]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, F/F, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: The hunt begins as Spencer and Aaron start to hunt the Fallen House of Wolves to bring them to task for the betrayal they made against The Reef.





	Hunting Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future
> 
> **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Forsaken, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14
> 
> **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.
> 
> **Beta** : Grammarly

Spencer watched in muted horror as Aaron and Jack trained. The boy was small, but it was mandatory that all children above the age of five at least know some ways to escape being taken captive and to use at least a few weapons. Jack had refused to learn guns, so Spencer had commissioned a set of knives like his from his sister and brother. Prentiss had brought them that morning from The Reef after a small diplomatic delivery from the Vanguard to the Queen of the Reef. Spencer and Aaron were still on some downtime after a mission a few days before, so it was a good time to train Jack. Aaron was using blunted knives that would leave nothing more than bruises, but Jack's blades were not blunted, and he was drawing blood.

Aaron and Spencer had fought about Jack using real knives, and Aaron won because he had logic on his side while Spencer only had emotion. Jack would need to know what it felt like when cutting someone, what blood looked like so that he didn't freak out if the Tower was breached. If the City was. There was no guarantee that Aaron and Spencer would be in the city. The Speaker had many missions for Aaron and Spencer. He sent them on more than any other Guardian.

Jack didn't have strength behind him, but he could cut and damage. Spencer had not asked how Aaron knew how to train Jack. Spencer was pretty damned sure that he had been taught that way and mainly because Segoth had been worried about losing his only heir. Before it was figured out that Aaron would never be what Segoth wanted him to be.

"That's fucked up," Morgan said as he sat down beside Spencer in the viewing seats that were set up. Aaron and Jack had taken over the Twilight Gap Crucible area with Lord Shaxx's permission. There were Guardians standing guard just like with any other Crucible match.

"It really is, but Aaron had logic on his side."

"Oh, I get the logic of it, and I agree with it but watching Jack down there trying his hardest to land blows on Aaron is fucked up."

"Agreed," Prentiss said as she sat down on the other side of Spencer. In her hand was something. It was a tablet, Reef made. Spencer watched out of the corner of his eye as she slipped it into Spencer's bag when Morgan wasn't looking. It had to be something from Mara or even Uldren then. "He's learning quickly though."

"How the hell did you get a hold of a set of knives for him?" Morgan asked.

"I sent a missive to Queen Mara. She agreed to let me buy them for him. Anything for the helper of the Reef," Spencer said. It was the cover that he and Prentiss had discussed.

"Zavala wants me to run with you two for a while. The Speaker has a mission lined up that he wanted Morgan, Rossi, and JJ to do. So I'm at loose ends."

"You know it's bad when Zavala wants two Titans to run together," Morgan said with a laugh.

"I'm not sure Reid can handle two Hunters alone," Prentis said with a wink at Morgan. Spencer saw it though.

"I can handle two Hunters, but you'll have to find someone else for my second." Spencer leaned over and looked her body up and down. "You've got the wrong bits."

Morgan bust out laughing and Prentiss sputtered before she too started to laugh. Spencer chuckled to himself. Aaron looked up at the three of them, and Jack landed a good blow on Aaron. Right in the gut. Instead of a slice or a glancing blow, it went right into his abdomen. Spencer cringed, but Aaron moved away from the knife and parried the next blow that Jack made. They kept on going after Aaron applied a pressure bandage to the wound to stop himself from bleeding out. While it was okay to do during an actual fight, it was not something that Jack needed to have in his memory.

They fought for another hour until Jack could barely raise his arms anymore and Aaron looked worn out himself. He was doing double duty in that, fighting his instincts to not damage more than needed to teach. When they were done, Aaron picked up Jack and held him to his body as they walked up to where Spencer, Prentiss, and Morgan were watching. Jack looked very worn out, and as soon as Aaron got closer to Spencer, Jack pushed off of Aaron and tried to fall down into Spencer's lap. Morgan helped Aaron settle Jack down into Spencer's lap, and Jack cuddled down into it with his head resting on Spencer's chest. Jack wasn't bleeding anywhere, and it was just bruising which his Light would take care of before he woke up the next day.

"Morgan, I wanna talk to you about something, alone, please," Aaron said.

Spencer frowned at Aaron and looked him up and down. He saw that the bandage was not holding in the blood. Spencer frowned and nodded his head. Spencer would do it, but Jack wanted him. Spencer was pretty sure that Morgan would be willing to do what Aaron wanted. Morgan stood up and nodded toward where Shaxx kept supplies.

It was ten minutes before Aaron came back, changed out of the fighting clothes he had been in and into something that was standard for Aaron running around the Tower.

"We have been summoned," G.A.R.C.I.A. said as she appeared with S.P.O.T. beside her. If S.P.O.T. wasn't with Jack, he was with her. It was kind of adorable except for the fact that S.P.O.T. was the same age as her. Aaron and Prentiss's G.A.R.C.I.A.s appeared beside them as well helping with the who had been summoned.

"By who?" Aaron asked.

"Zavala and the rest of the Vanguard."

"Hey, Jack, wanna come with me?" Morgan asked.

"I guess," the boy grumbled before he let Morgan pick him up. Morgan just laughed. Jack looked like he was about to fall asleep at any second. It was kind of adorable.

"Let's go," Aaron said.

Given that Prentiss had flown with Morgan to watch, she went back with him but joined Aaron and Spencer as they entered the Vanguard Hall. Just as they entered, Prentiss reached down and grabbed Spencer's hand to squeeze it. It wasn't just a steady squeeze, but a few long presses mixed with short ones. A Morse Code of sorts that Spencer and Mara used. Mara must have told her what to say. It was four letters, one word. Help.

"We received this in the diplomatic pouch that Guardian Prentiss brought back with her after her last trip to The Reef," Ikora Rey said as she stepped closer to the table that she and the other two Guardians were standing around.

"When the Fallen sought to destroy us, I protected The Reef."

Spencer held in the gasp at Mara's voice. It was the same tone of voice she used when she had not known who Spencer was. The QUeen's voice as Spencer had come to call it. Aaron didn't react at all either, and neither did Prentiss. If this was what they were sending them out for.

"In the end, they all bowed before me. We showed them mercy and offered them a home amongst the Awoken. They met that mercy with betrayal! Now they will feel my wrath. Open The Reef to the Guardians. Offer the riches of our realm as bounty for these traitors. Let the hunt begin."

"That is not all," Cayde said as he tapped something on the table in front of him. Another audio track started to play.

"The Guardians have grown stronger among the Light," Petra Venj said over the recording. "The destruction of the Black Garden's Heart was...impressive. And to challenge a Hive Prince...brave indeed. But now our Queen welcomes them here to fight alongside the Awoken? Guardians could be quite useful in dealing with these traitorous Fallen Wolves. Prepare the feed across all open channels. Attention, Guardians! This is Petra Venj of the Awoken Royal Guard. Multiple bounties have been issues on key Fallen targets. The Reef is now open to you."

"We have a feeling that the beginning audio of Petra's was not supposed to be sent but it helps us gauge what kind of reaction you are going to get. We are allowing only a certain few Guardians into the Reef. You three are first. You have the most rapport built with them. Go and be good and get much riches."

"Cayde," Zavala said.

"What? We like riches!"

Ikora smiled at Cayde, but Zavala just grimaced, though Spencer could tell that it was much like the sighs that S.P.O.T. did when it came to Jack, indulgent.

"So the Fallen had rebelled against their Awoken masters?" Spencer asked. Zavala nodded. "Why should we care?"

"The Awoken have technology that is better than us, weapons that are better, ships. If we help them, they are going to share it." Zavala sounded like it was a no-brainer and it was, but it was better to not seem like he was happy that he was going there.

"There is more," Cayde said.

"More?"

"The House of Wolves, the Fallen that have turned traitor. They were on their way here. They were supposed to help with the Battle of Twilight Gap. The Reef Wars started because of Queen Mara stepping in and stopping House of Wolves from getting to Earth."

"Queen Mara had Fallen Guards that protected her." Spencer wondered what had happened to them. What had happened to Mara? What kind of traitor had the Fallen turned?

"Yes, and they are the ones that turned traitor first. They tried to assassinate her. There was also a prison break at the same time. Many higher ups that the Awoken had sealed in their Prison of Elders have now escaped. Skolas was in the Prison, but he was given to the Nine, and Queen Mara is unsure if the Nine released him, betraying her, or if he escaped. Only Skolas knows the truth as the Nine are their own. Go and hunt and be what you are," Cayde said.

Spencer looked at Aaron, and he looked at Prentiss. He wanted to leave right then.

"How did the training go?" Ikora asked.

"Good," Aaron said. He turned to leave without saying anything more. Spencer followed, and Prentiss caught up with him.

"She didn't mention the assassination attempt," Prentiss said.

"I don't figure that she would. Are you okay if we take one ship?"

"Yes."

"Wheels up in thirty," Aaron said as they hit the open air of the Tower.

* * *

Spencer was sitting in the pilot's seat of the ship as they entered the area of The Reef. There was no escort for them, and Spencer was happy about that, but new coordinates were transmitted to him. They got close to those coordinates, and Spencer realized that it was an open area much like the open area of the Tower.

"Vestian Outpost," Prentiss said.

"It's nice," Aaron said.

"The outpost was barely a thought when I was leaving. It was going to be what it is, where all who are not Reef Awoken go when they arrive."

Prentiss pointed to the left as Spencer spoke and he saw what looked like it could be a command center. Petra was standing there. Spencer looked at Aaron for a second, and he waved Spencer forward. Spencer looked at Prentiss, and she made the same move as Aaron. Spencer nodded his head and walked forward. Petra turned around to see them as soon as Spencer stepped close to her.

"Welcome to the Vestian Outpost, Guardians. You and I are going to hunts some Wolves together. There are a few people here who I think want to meet you. Why don't you go and meet them?" Petra asked.

"Of course," Spencer said, and the three of them turned.

"Guardian Hotchner, there is something I wish to discuss with you and Guardian Prentiss, your mother, wants to talk to you."

"Of course," Prentiss said. SHe took off her helmet and placed it on the top step to the dais that they were on. Aaron and Spencer copied the movement.

Spencer took in the Outpost, seeing three people who were paying close attention to him. There was two Awoken and a Fallen Vandal. Spencer chose the Cryptarch to go to first.

"Welcome to The Reef, Guardian. My name is Master Ives. I've heard much about you from Master Rahool. I look forward to conducting business with you. I hope to not disappoint you...too much."

Spencer did not offer his hand to the Cryptarch but instead moved away from him after the introduction. Spencer looked to the right to the man who was down on a level on his own. Spencer was not sure if he wanted to talk to him or go to the Fallen next. He decided to save the Fallen for last. Spencer approached the other man with trepidation.

"I've never seen the Light the way it shows around you," the man said as Spencer walked up to him. "Although most believe him dead, Osiris's name draws many curious Guardians to the trials. I am merely a Disciple of Osiris. Welcome to the Reef."

"Thank you," Spencer said, and he left, not turning his back on the very creepy man. He did not get the whole worship of anyone, especially another Guardian. Osiris was known to him. He was a very notable Warlock who had disappeared. Ikora did not believe him dead, and Spencer was of the mind that unless the body was found, no one was dead.

The only one left was the Fallen Vandal. Spencer looked at him to see that his upper arms had been removed. Spencer wondered how that had happened but did not want to ask. There was something about the Vandal that intrigued Spencer. He had stayed loyal when it seemed that the rest had not.

"Ahhh...a Guardian. You speak to Variks of House Judgement. I will help you, yes? And you will say good things to Petra? I will help you track the Wolves."

"You are Variks?" Spencer asked.

"You have heard my name? How? You are not Reef-born." Variks cocked his head to the side, and he stared at Spencer. "Yet there is something about you. Something...familiar."

"You are Variks, and I am Spencer."

"Spencer. That name. I have heard of a Spencer. A long dead but not dead anymore Awoken. Yes, yes. You are my Uldren's brother. Yet no one knows. Variks is loyal, and he will not tell." Variks bowed to Spencer, his head dipping down low. "I look forward to working with you. Go to Petra. She will give you more to do."

"It was good to meet you." Spencer dipped his head slightly and turned to leave. Aaron was still with Petra while Prentiss was walking back and she looked not happy. Given what Spencer knew of Prentiss's relationship with her mother, Spencer was not shocked.

"YEars ago," Petra said when the three of them were in front of her again. "The Wolves made their den inside the asteroid Ceres. The Queen drove them out with the help of the Harbingers. Variks tracked the Wolves and their Kell to Venus. Let's get to work."

Spencer nodded his head. He was going to be dealing with both of his sibling's lovers it seemed. Spencer wondered if the both of them were laughing their asses off. Though Uldren might not even know that Spencer knew but he would given what Variks had said. Uldren it seemed as at least talking about him.

Venus was where they were headed, and Spencer was quite content to be headed back there.

"So, you were a little freaked out back there with that Fallen," Aaron said as they approached the ship. G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared to transmat them onboard. Spencer looked at Prentiss and assessed her.

"That Fallen is Variks."

"Variks the Loyal as he has been called since the Fallen betrayed the Queen."

"Variks, that's a very different name and one that I have heard before."

"Yes, well my brother has exotic tastes."

"No," Prentiss said, and her eyes darted between Spencer and Aaron. "That's...wow. I thought that you hooking up with a human was strange given the way that Awoken don't tend to but a Fallen?"

"Oh, I'm going to have fun bringing up sex with him."

"Not while I am around. I'll drop you off and let you drink with your siblings and talk about sex. I don't need to think of Fallen as sexual creatures. I don't even want to know about their sexual organs."

Spencer laughed as he typed in the coordinates for the area of Venus where they usually dropped. It was often the safest, so it was best to try there first.

"You know I think that if it were anyone else and we would need to reveal what we know, seeing Zavala's face when thinking about a Fallen having sex would be worth it."

Spencer laughed out loud and looked at Prentiss as the ship started to pull away from the Vestian Outpost. Spencer took over for the AI that controlled the ship through G.A.R.C.I.A. when they were far enough away. As they near the exit, Spencer saw a ship on the side and recognized it as one that was a near exact replica of his. Spencer rolled the ship and watched as the other did as well.

"Is that Mara?" Aaron asked.

"Yes," Spencer and Prentiss said at the same time.

"I think she'll be happy that you are the one hunting those who betrayed her.

"Hailing Guardian vessel," Uldren said over the comm channels.

"I met your lover, Uldren."

"You-" the comms cut out, and Spencer started to laugh. Aaron looked confused.

"Excuse our brother. I've muted his side of the open channel. He's still in the throne room," Mara said a few seconds later.

"I see. I am guessing that he did not want you to tell me."

"He did not want me to tell you before you had actually met Variks, but I would never do that to you. Variks is too smart not to know you on sight, your facial features are much like ours, and it's only that no one sees us together that they get it. Find the Wolves Spencer and avenge me on them. I cannot leave the Reef, especially now. I hope that you will do me proud."

"When have we ever let each other down, Dear Sister?"

"Never. Your job might have been a few years late, but you have opened up talks between The Reef and the Tower after a long time near silence."

"I will bring you Skolas's head on his own damned pike."

"Look at my bloodthirsty brother. That's the man I remember. Happy hunting." The comm channel shut off and Spencer took the ship into a faster speed to get them to Venus quicker."

The landing on Venus was quick, the ship only stopped long enough to drop them off as one and took off. Spencer's G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared as Spencer summoned his Sparrow with Aaron and Prentiss doing the same just seconds later.

"Those Fallen we faced in the Archive belonged to the House of Winter. Their Kell, Draksis, has been hunted by Guardians for years. If these reports are correct, he's commanding them from a network of caves up in The Cinders. If we want to keep the Academy's secrets safe, we should push into the lair and take him out."

Spencer climbed onto his Sparrow and shot off to the sharp left and toward the Ember Caves that was marked on his HUD. The winding path to get there had a lot of spots that would be good for snipers to hide but there were none. Spencer wondered if the Fallen were hiding that much or were just that few. Well, once Spencer as done hunting Skolas, the Fallen would be even fewer. There were Dregs and Vandals scattered down on the lower area but up on top Spencer saw a Captain. The metal construction that he was on looked newer. It had to be Fallen built. The Fallen had been there a while or preparing for this for a while. He was a Reaver Captain for House of WInter and Spencer wanted his blood on his hands.

Eying the metal framework, Spencer got off of his Sparrow and took off at a run toward where the Captain was.

"What the hell?!" Prentiss yelled.

"He's a fucking mountain goat and a monkey mixed together with no care for his own life sometimes," Aaron said, and Spencer knew that he was gonna get yelled at for what he was doing, but he didn't care. "Let's go around and take care of enemies that will come up from behind and go up like normal people."

"Sure," Prentiss said.

Spencer drew his knives and slit the throat on the two Dregs that rushed to meet him while the Vandal stayed back and took pot shots at him until Spencer rushed right at him. Spencer jumped up and came down, taking the Vandal down as well before he jammed the knives right into the Vandals chest, striking its heart. There was a death rattle as it breathed and then it was still under Spencer. Spencer cleaned his knives off on the Vandals leathers before he sheathed them to climb up the metal framework.

The battle between Spencer and the Fallen on top was short and sweet. Spencer was standing over the Captain's dead body.

"I think I am going to get gray hairs," Prentiss said as she looked at Spencer.

"Welcome to the club," Aaron said.

"I thought Titan's made the bad decision and rushed into battle?" Prentiss asked.

"Nope, they are not alone. I see that Spencer's a good mix of all of the traits, good and bad of all that separates Guardians. He's just too damned smart to be anything but a Warlock."

"You know I am right here, right?"

"And you are so adorable, even if you will try and give me a heart attack."

Aaron laughed.

"I think it is the way into their lair. There could be thousands of Fallen in here so don't worry I'm not going to rushing in." Spencer bumped shoulders with Aaron as Aaron drew even with him and they all three stared into the cave entrance.

Fighting through the cave was interesting. Aaron stayed back letting Prentiss and Aaron go in first to each little room that the cave system opened up into. There were snipers and other Fallen who wanted to try and pick off the Guardians as they entered. There as one area where there was a huge ramp that had been carved out of the rock, and Spencer saw that the Vandals that were there looked like they were important.

"G.A.R.C.I.A. who are those Vandals?"

"Kell's Guard. The Kell is here now!" G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"Hold back, Spencer," Aaron said.

Spencer tried to, but the Kell's Guard rushed at him, swords out. Spencer waited for one to get close and he charged him, lowering his shoulder in a move that he had seen Morgan do. The Vandal wasn't expecting it, and he allowed Spencer to take him down. Spencer grabbed a sword from the Vandals hand and used it to slice its throat. Spencer took the other sword from its slack hand. He gave the next Vandal rushing at him a feral grin and got ready for the attack by the Vandal. The only noises in the cavern were the clang of blades, the growl of the Vandal, and then shots from Aaron's sniper rifle. Spencer kept on going until the four Kell Guards were dead. He looked at the blades in his hand. The metal was beautiful.

"Here," Prentiss said as she stepped up to Spencer. In her hands was the belt that one of the vandals had been wearing to hold his swords along with the sheaths. Spencer took off the utility belt that he was wearing and combined the two, taking the sheaths and adding them to his before putting it back on. He made sure that he could access his sidearm before he started forward. The weight on his hips was different, and it would take some getting used to until he could get the sheaths on his back.

"Why don't I take the other sword?" G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"Sure," Spencer said. The weight was gone, and that helped.

"You know, I never thought about taking their weapons. Hive weapons disappear, but Fallen's do not." Prentiss sounded thoughtful.

"Spencer just likes swords. And well longer knives make him happy it seems," Aaron said.

"Ass," Spencer said.

"The Kell must be close for that many of his guards to be here. Be ready," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

Spencer nodded his head that he understood but took off, going through the rest of the tunnels until they were coming out into The Cinders. Spencer stopped in his tracks as he saw the Ketch in front of him, docked like it was there as a base of operations.

"A Ketch...it must belong to the House of Winter. I've never seen one on the surface. The Kell's gotta be inside," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"Then let's go and storm that castle," Aaron said.

A huge rock jutted out from the planet and went right to the ship. It was the only way onto the Ketch, but it was going to take some time to get onto because it was a very long way below them. There were a few Fallen on the way down to get to the Ketch, but they were easily taken out and then they were fighting their way onto the ship proper. There really was not enough resistance to stop them, especially not since there was three of them.

Once on the Ketch, Spencer took the lead with Prentiss in the middle and Aaron at the back to keep an eye for snipers and those who tried to come around behind them.

"Somewhere on this thing, there's a throne room. That's where we'll find Draksis," Prentiss said.

"Because all ships need thrones," Aaron said in a deadpan tone.

Spencer snickered because he had the same feeling. Spencer drew his swords as he saw that the room was full of Vandals. Rushing in, Spencer started to dance with them, keeping the Vandals interested in him while Aaron picked off the ones that were sniping from the walkways on the second floor and the others that paused long enough for him to hit. Prentiss was in the thick of it, shooting who she could. He frowned as the Vandals stopped rushing him and just waited there. Aaron picked them off as they just stared at Spencer.

"That was weird," Prentiss said as she holstered her weapon.

A shout filled the room and then a Reaver Captain rushed them as it came out of a side door.

"Oh, they were waiting on him, I assume." Aaron started to fire again, and Spencer drew his Pulse Rifle to work on dropping it as soon as possible. Aaron reloaded his Sniper Rifle and then waved them forward. Spencer and Prentiss started to look at the doors on the ground floor of the Ketch docking bay.

"Nothing," Spencer said.

"Up here!" Aaron called out.

Spencer and Prentiss rushed up to the door that Aaron was standing in. It was a dark tunnel, but Spencer still took the lead. It wrapped around a corner and then went up a set of stairs. Spencer stopped as he saw markings on the wall after a seconds set of long stairs up. "Wintership Simiks-Fel."

"Interesting name but I would say that we are getting close," Aaron said.

At the top of the stairs, the tunnel turned sharply to the right and down at the end were a few Shanks and a Vandal. They had to be getting closer. After those were killed, the doors opened, and more Vandals came out. On the other side was another set of steps. Spencer hoped the throne room was at the top of them. It was another tunnel and more Vandals.

The room was huge and filled with Fallen and a Servitor. Spencer sheathed the swords and drew his Scout Rifle. Everything was too far away, and he was not getting into the thick of it just to kill them with his swords. He was fine staying back. Prentiss was using her AUto Rifle while Aaron was using his Scout Rifle. It was good at picking off the small things as well as keeping the Servitor from trying to get too close. There were more Kell's Guard in the room. Aaron swapped to his Sniper Rifle to take them out in two shots each.

"WHy does a throne room on a Ketch need an antechamber?" Prentiss asked as they rushed to go through the room and into what Spencer really hoped was the throne room. They were running out of ship to be running through. It wasn't that big of a place. It was two flights of stairs to get to where they were going. The room was massive, and Spencer saw Draksis sitting on his throne.

"Once we get the smaller stuff mostly handled, Prentiss Shadowshot Draksis and then I'll Golden Gun him." Aaron raised up his Sniper Rifle to start to peck off the smaller stuff. Spencer rushed into the room to draw the small stuff out while killing it as well. He listened as Aaron and Prentiss made careful movements through the throne room. There were more Kell's Guard but not a lot, which really Spencer had killed a lot so far. The Guard rushed Spencer along with some Dregs, so Spencer waited until they were all on him before he cast his Nova Bomb. They were all sucked into it and slowly killed as he heard the hiss of Void as Prentiss cast her Shadowshot. Spencer didn't do anything but listen as Aaron fired his Golden Gun.

Spencer put up his gun and pulled his knives next to take care of the last Dregs in the room. When there was no more red on his tracker h finally looked at Prentiss and Aaron. They were standing up at the throne and were guarding G.A.R.C.I.A. as it looked like she was taking info from the machines.

"Draksis was one of the worst plagues this system has ever seen. Without their Kell, Houses usually turn against each other. We may finally have broken their hold on the Academy," G.A.R.C.I.A. sounded pleased.

"That was easy, but then we killed a lot of his Guard before we even got here," Prentiss said as she walked toward Spencer.

"Anything left to do right now?" Aaron asked.

"No. I'll see if Variks can help me figure out where to go next," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"We can call Jack when we get on the ship. I'm sure that there are rooms in The Reef that we can bunk in for the night. If not, we'll go to the hideout." Spencer would rather stay in the Reef, but he would stay elsewhere. He hoped that he could actually check on Mara at some point as well but understood if he couldn't. Even just a visual link through G.A.R.C.I.A. would be enough.

"Let's go," Aaron said, and he pointed to a side door. On the other side was a small balcony that was just big enough for their ship to pick them up. The Reef wasn't home, not anymore but it felt good to be going there.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on Facebook, [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueen) & my writing page is [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueenlair). 
> 
> The Criminal Minds Bang is live for sign-ups through the end of the year! Please check it out [here](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/).


End file.
